We Could Happen
by KazueHiromi
Summary: Reality check: In the end, they want something more than being just friends. AkaKuro.


**A fanfic based on/ inspired by the latest Bingo Cookie commercial. The song used here is the same one used on the commercial.**

 **What belongs to the respective owners belongs to the respective owners. I own nothing.**

* * *

 ** _~ We Could Happen~_**

 ** _They started out as acquaintances._**

They've met through common people. He was different and so is he.

"May I know who your friend is, Daiki" Akashi Seijuro spoke as he swiftly tapped the edge of his skateboard with his shoe and catching it with his hand while his gaze got fixated on the bluenette sitting besides the tanned boy. Aomine scratched his neck, dumbfounded. "W-wait Akashi, you can see Tetsu?"

"Is there a reason for me not to?"

"Ah, you see, Tetsu here lacks presence" Lacks presence? Is that the reason why nobody had bothered to approach the admittedly good looking bluenette?

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here. I do exist, you know" Akashi stared amused at the enigma standing in front. Never had he encountered someone as odd and yet intriguing as the bluenette. Kuroko meanwhile swatted Aomine's hand away when the other attempted to ruffle his hair that took an hour to tame up. Aomine let out a small whine but did nothing in protest.

"Excuse me for my rather rude behavior, I'm Akashi Seijuro" Akashi offered a hand whilst studying the other from head to foot. Finding himself being captivated by the other's eyes.

"Kuroko Tetsuya" The bluenette took the offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Tetsuya" The bluenette slightly raised a brow at the sudden use of his name without his permission. He didn't say anything against it though. And for some reason, it actually sounded so right.

"Nah, Tetsu here doesn't do with well with skateboards"

"Is that true, Tetsuya?" A nod.

"I'm sure you'll do well with proper teachings. I'll tutor you if you want" Akashi offered not quite even knowing why himself. He prided himself being one of the best skateboarders in the area and here he is now, offering to teach someone he wasn't even sure will be interested "Skateboarding is fun and relaxing. I promise you, by the end of the day, I'll leave you falling in love with it"

Kuroko stared at the groups of teens doing or at least attempting to perfect a certain trick. He got fascinated on how they moved and synchronized their body with their boards or how they're in an almost perfect rhythm with their surroundings.

Perhaps it won't be so bad to give it a hand.

"I can give it a try"

* * *

 **Slowly, that simple meet ended out with an unlikely friendship.**

 _I'll hold the door_  
 _Please come in_  
 _and just sit here for a while._  
 _This is my_  
 _way of telling you I need you in my life._

"You've been hanging out with Akashi lately" Aomine spoke as both were in line at a fast food chain. "Much too lately that, we, barely get to do this like we used too. I'm jealous Tetsu, it's like you've replaced me as a friend and with a sadist no less"

"Aomine-kun will always be Aomine-kun"

"That doesn't really explain anything, you know"

"It does if you dig deep enough"

"I really don't get you most of the time" Aomine blurted out before stating his stack of orders at the service crew. "What do you want, Tetsu?"

"Vanilla Milkshake Deluxe." Kuroko bit his lips lightly. "Akashi-kun does"

"Huh?"

"Akashi-kun gets me" Aomine stared at his friend wanting to say something but in the end simply shrugging it away. "Let's not talk about it now, how's your training with Akashi going on so far?"

"Akashi-kun is quite a good Sensei, I suppose"

"Good for you then. I still wonder why he had been keen enough to offer you teaching his tricks" Aomine spoke as he finished a burger. "Do you have any idea how many he had turned down and yet had him volunteering?"

Kuroko sipped on his drink, silently wondering for an answer as well.

* * *

 ** _Next thing they knew, they were buddies inseparable._**

"There's a new sports store uptown. Want to check it out tomorrow?" Akashi spoke from the other line once Kuroko answered his phone.

"Aren't you going to check it out with your friends?" Kuroko sat down on the couch, muting the television with his free hand to hear more of what the other was saying.

"Aren't you my friend?"

"True. Aren't your other friends going to get jealous?"

"Why would they be?" Akashi questioned the other.

"I mean you've been spending much more time with me than you do with them" Kuroko pointed out.

"They all know I like spending time with you the most. It shouldn't be a problem for them or they'll be hearing from me"

"If Akashi-kun says so"

 _It's so cold without your touch._  
 _I've been dreaming way too much_  
 _Can we just_  
 _turn this into reality._

"So, we meet tomorrow?"

"Yes, tomorrow"

* * *

"You've been hanging around Kuroko much too lately" Midorima stated as he checked on his green and orange themed skateboard, making sure that it's still in perfect condition.

"I do in fact. Do any of you have a problem with it?" Akashi stopped flipping his skateboard as his gaze focused on the other.

"Not that we do but it's very much unusual for you to get too 'attached' with someone specially when said someone is just a friend" Midorima stopped whatever he was doing to look at his friend straight in the eye. "You better get your reality checked, Akashi. I don't think that what you feel towards Kuroko is simply friendship. Everyone else can sense that there's more into it"

"What do you mean, Shintaro?" Midorima let out an uncharacteristic sigh.

"It's true, what they say that 'The smartest people are the dumbest one when it comes to love' I can see it on you now" Akashi glared at his friend but it did little to frighten the other.

"What I'm saying is that, I think you like Kuroko in a different manner than just plain friendship. In other words you are in love"

It took a moment for the words to sink it. Akashi found himself pondering on those words.

Is he really in love and with Tetsuya no less?

Has he really fallen?

* * *

 ** _Reality check: In the end, they_** **want _something more than being just friends._**

"Tetsuya, can we talk about something?"

"Sure, what's it about?"

"Can we meet? I want us to talk about it in person" Akashi breathed deeply as the pounding on his chest seemed to grow louder by the minute. It's unlikely for someone of his caliber to get nervous with something but there is always an exception to the rule. "Would that be okay?"

"I'll meet you in an hour" Kuroko spoke from the other line "Same place?"

"No, let's meet at the rink" Akashi did a lot of thinking, having played Midorima's words in his head repetitively before he had finally succumbed to the hidden desire of his heart. There's no more denying needed. He really liked Kuroko Tetsuya in a romantic kind of way.

"But the rink is already closed at this hour" Akashi simply hummed at the response before stating cryptically.

"It won't be after an hour"

 _Storms they will come_  
 _but I know,_  
 _that the sun will shine again._  
 _He's my friend,_  
 _and he says that we belong together._  
 _I'll sing a song,_  
 _to break the ice._  
 _Just a smile from you would suffice._  
 _It's not me, being nice_  
 _but this is real tonight._

"What do you want us to talk about, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked slightly wondering why of all places the other had wanted to meet on the rink.

"Look Tetsuya, I no longer want us to be friends"

A pair of ocean blue orbs stared at the other. His gaze mirroring shock, confusion and for some reason, guilt knowing he might have done something he shouldn't have had. "Why? Have I done something wrong to Akashi-kun?"

"Quite the opposite actually, Tetsuya"

"Huh?" So now, the redhead is confusing him.

"You've done right things, Tetsuya" Akashi chuckled at the look of wonder on the other before moving to gently take the other's hands. "So right that I can't help seeing myself falling for you"

"Falling for me?" Kuroko almost stuttered whilst repeating those words. Akashi-kun likes him?

"Yes, I'm in love with you, Tetsuya" Akashi confessed. "And I wanted to know if perhaps you feel the same way I do"

"Akashi-kun, I..."

 _Cause I've been_  
 _thinking 'bout you lately._  
 _Maybe you can save me,_  
 _from this crazy world we live in._  
 _And I know we could happen,_  
 _cause you know that I've been feeling you._  
 _I know you want me._

"I'm not rushing you, if that's what you think. You don't have to accept what I feel now either. I just really want you to know how I feel, Tetsuya" Akashi spoke nonstop that he somewhat haven't noticed the look of happiness and amusement dancing on the other's eyes. "I really, really just like you, okay? No it's more than just simple adoration or admiration. What I feel is something deeper, more elaborate, more detailed that I myself can't even give it much expla-

Akashi's rants were stopped when he felt something on his lips. Having finally realized what it was; Akashi's eyes widened with surprise.

Kuroko is kissing him on the lips.

"You talk too much." Kuroko stated with an amused smile as he broke the kiss and not really bothered or shied out with what he just did. "I think I love you too by the way"

Akashi chuckled having gathered himself back up. "You never fail to surprise me, love"

"What's with the sudden word of endearment?" Kuroko looked away; cheeks now tinted red in color. Akashi smirked as he placed a hand on the other's chin and gently guiding the other to face him. "Why? Does Tetsuya not like it?"

"No! It's not that. It's just that... What are we even? What are we now?" Akashi hummed at the others question. It's silly, really, Tetsuya's question. Isn't it already obvious what they are to each other? They're each other's missing puzzle piece. They belong to no one but each other.

"We're together now of course, love" Akashi answered anyway as he intertwined both of their hands together. "I can still ask you properly though, if it's what makes you happy and so, Tetsuya, would you be my lover?"

"I'd love to" The happiness radiating within Kuroko speaks volumes.

Akashi doesn't care how much he looked so out of character at the moment but goddamn this is worth smiling for.

 **He was different and so is he. But as most people say, opposites do attract.**

* * *

 **Okay but picture Akashi or Kuroko or any of the GOM as skateboarders. Ahaha.**

 **The cheesiness is overflowing in this. Goodbye.**


End file.
